tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Longest Fight
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''The Longest Fight' (Der längste Kampf) ist die erste Hälfe der achten Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein unwiderstehliches VorbildDie Turtles entspannen sich eines Abends in ihrem Zuhause in Erwartung einer Sendung über einen Extrem-Skateboardingwettbewerb, an dem das Supertalent (und ihr geliebtes Idol) Sydney Allen teilnimmt. Leonardo versucht übermütig die Stunts, die Sydney vorführen will, nachzumachen, doch dabei erleidet er einen Unfall, und sein Skateboard zerschemttert den Wifi-Router, so dass die Übertragung des Events abgebrochen wird. thumb|200px|A Burglary's afootDa sich das Gerät vor dem Ende des Wettbewerbs nicht reparieren lässt und Splinter trotz der demütigen Bitten seiner Söhne seinen eigenen Fernseher nicht freigeben will, brechen die Turtles auf Raphaels Anregung hin in ein Kaufhaus ein und benutzen die Wifi-Verbindung in einem Fast Food-Restaurant, in dem April einmal gearbeitet hat, um die Übertragung wiederherzustellen, erwischen allerdings dabei die Werbepause. Als sie nun ungeduldig auf die Fortsetzung des Events warten, ertönt plötzlich ein Poltern aus einem anderen Teil des Kaufhauses. Als Raphael nachsehen geht, läuft er seinen alten Bekannten - dem Foot Lieutenant und dem Foot Brute - über den Weg, die gerade in ein Juweliergeschäft einbrechen wollen. Er versucht seine Brüder zur Verstärkung heranzuholen; doch da diese die Übertragung auf keinen Fall verpassen wollen, entscheidet Raphael sich für einen Kompromiss: Sie werden versuchen, die bösen Buben einzufangen, und sich dabei gleichzeitig die Sendung ansehen! thumb|left|200px|Zwischen Feindseligkeit und VerehrungSo stellen sich die Turtles nun den beiden Übeltätern entgegen, gerade als diese sich ihr Zielobjekt, einen Rubinring, schnappen. Obwohl sich die Vier durch die Highlights des Wettbewerbs zu sehr ablenken lassen, kann Raphael den beiden Schurken den Ring wegnehmen. Dies führt zu einem verwirrten Handgemenge zwischen den Turtles, den beiden Foot und deren Origami Ninja, als der Foot sich den Ring zu schnappen versucht, während die Turtles desperat versuchen, die Sendung weiterzuverfolgen. Während des Gefechts gehen allerdings die Medienträger der Turtles zu Bruch; und während die Turtles in Trauer ausbrechen, erlangen die beiden Foot den Ring wieder. thumb|200px|Des Raubzugs wahres ZielAls die Turtles ihren Patzer bemerken, gewinnen sie ihre Entschlossenheit wieder zurück, und mit einer Wiederholung seines Skateboard-Stuntversuchs kann Leonardo den Ring wieder zurückerobern. Nach getaner Arbeit nehmen die Turtles sich einen batteriebetriebenen Fernseher aus dem Wachraum; doch gerade als die Show weitergeht, wird zu ihrer Bestürzung eine Nachricht über den Einbruch ins Kaufhaus dazwischengeschaltet. Und zum Schluss stellt es sich heraus, dass die beiden Foot gar nicht hinter dem Ring her waren, sondern dem eisernen Handschuh, an dem er steckte... Trivia *Raphaels Spitzname "Hoss" für den Foot Brute spielt auf die Figur von Hoss Cartwright aus der berühmten US-Westernserie Bonanza an. Zitate *'Leonardo': Hey! Ich wette, ich schaffe einen 14-40. Donatello: [genervt] Ich verzichte auf mein übliches "Nein, tu es nicht, das sind vier Rotierungen, das ist verrückt, Leo!" und komme gleich zu "Beschützt das Essen". *'Raphael': Habt ihr Jungs das gehört? Leonardo: Du meinst, das laute Krachen? Nein. Raphael: Will irgendeiner mal nachsehen gehen? Donatello: Und das Skateboarding verpassen?? Das hört sich mehr nach einem Job für den Kerl an, der uns ständig sagt, dass er der Anführer sei. Raphael: [mürrisch] Fein! Ich gehe. *'Foot Lieutenant': Hast du das gehört? Foot Brute: Du meinst den Krach durch eine umfallende Schaufensterpuppe? Nein. Foot Lieutenant: Nun, willst du nicht nachsehen gehen? Foot Brute: Hört sich nach einem Job für den Kerl an, der ständig dem anderen Kerl sagt, er sei der Boss, aber es eindeutig ist, das der andere Kerl der Boss sein sollte, und das erzeugt jede Menge Anspannung am Arbeitsplatz! - [mürrisch] Okay, ich gehe! Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)